Back in Time
by NessieTheNudger
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen gets kidnapped and thrown back in time, can the Cullens get her back before it's too late? Takes place during Breaking Dawn. Please read and review. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any glory goes to God.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! I read one that was sort of like this, but they haven't updated in forever, so I decided to write one! I've got most of it planned out, but I've only written this portion of it so far. I would like to get a few reviews before I update again, so please tell me what you think! **

**Prologue**

"Goodnight, Momma," said Renesmee Cullen, a small child, who would appear to be four or five. In actuality she was only a few months old. You see, Renesmee was a half-vampire, half-human hybrid. She was practically a miracle, especially considering the fact that her mother was still alive- well, a vampire.

Nessie's life was virtually perfect. After the confrontation with the Volturi, the Cullen family finally had some peace and quiet. Nessie would get to stay with her family forever now. Of course, this made Renesmee exceptionally happy. Her family adored her. And what more could she need?

Tomorrow, Nessie was to spend the day with her Auntie Rosalie and Auntie Alice. They were going to go shopping. Although she was exceedingly smart for her age, she had difficulty grasping why her momma didn't enjoy this task. She very much enjoyed the thought of more clothes, no one else in the family disliked shopping so much. Momma could be so absurd sometimes. Her daddy, Edward, laughed at her thoughts in the master bedroom. Momma raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to their silent exchange.

"Goodnight, Renesmee. Sweet dreams," Bella said as she flipped off the light switch and closed the door.

Renesmee closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep only to be awoken by a cold hand. Whoever it was must've been silent to get past her momma and daddy. Before she could make any kind of indication of what was going on in her bedroom, a hand was clamped over her mouth, and the unknown person began to run.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Please leave a review! It helps me update faster! If I don't get any reviews than I probably won't have any motivation to write. So, thanks! Hope you enjoyed **** -NessieTheNudger**


	2. Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any glory belongs to God.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for viewing my story guys. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I got so excited about this story that I went ahead and typed this chapter up! Hopefully more chapters to come soon. Especially if you review. It helps me write **

**Chapter 1**

Nessie had just about had it. She was not used to this horrible treatment. She still hadn't been able to get a good look at her kidnapper. The only things she had been able to take in were his bright red eyes. They made her shiver. She could remember when her momma's eyes were once red. They hadn't frightened her one bit though. She knew that Bella loved her dearly and would never bring any harm to her.

The kidnapper came to a sudden stop. His hand still clamped over Nessie's mouth.

She barely had any time to realize what was happening when she was suddenly hit on the head, knocking her out.

Renesmee's eyes shot open. She suddenly felt very afraid.

Why had she been taken? How long had she been out since she had been taken? Wouldn't her family have found her by now? Her trail shouldn't have been very hard to follow. So many questions bombarded her mind.

She was shocked to find that she knew the area she had been left in quite well. It was the woods nearby Grandpa Charlie's house. She found a small bit of the delight in this. Grandpa Charlie would help her.

So, She stood up, feeling displeased with the fact that her new nightdress now had grass and mud stains on it, and began to run over to Charlie's house.

She wondered if Sue would be there. Sue was a friendly lady, and she knew Nessie's Jacob well. So naturally, Renesmee liked her.

Once she had reached the front door, she found herself feeling a little bit nervous. Would Grandpa understand? How would she explain to him what had happened? Before she had time to decide, she heard him walking towards the front door, most likely leaving for work. She took a deep breath and got ready to explain.

Grandpa Charlie swung upon the door and nearly ran into Renesmee.

"Whoa, sorry there," Charlie exclaimed, looking quizzically at her.

"Um, can I help you?" he said, after a few moments of awkward silence, "Where are your parents?"

Charlie began scanning the streets, looking for any signs of nearby parents. You know, the usual – frantic mother, worried father – Charlie had been one what seemed like not too long ago. At least he was almost positive that this little girl hadn't run off because her boyfriend had left her.

"I don't know," Nessie replied.

She was feeling nervous again. Wouldn't they have called Charlie to ask if he had seen her? Maybe not, she decided. They wouldn't want to worry him. Besides, Nessie was a big girl now. She could handle herself. They must've known that. They might've thought she had gone somewhere with Jacob, but then again, Jake would have told her parents, right? She was having trouble coming up with a plausible reason for why her parents weren't with her right now. Then, a terrible thought struck her mind. What if her kidnapper had actually saved her, and now her family was gone now? She had to swallow the lump in her throat; she didn't want to cry in front of Grandpa.

"Hmm, could you tell me their names? Or maybe a phone number, street address, anything like that?"

Nessie's eyes widened and began to water. He didn't know their names? Was Grandpa okay?

"Hey, it's okay," he said comfortingly, "We'll find them. I promise. Don't you worry. Can you tell me their names now?"

She didn't know how, but for some reason she knew that she shouldn't tell Charlie their names, so she came up with a fast story.

"My momma and daddy aren't here right now," Not a complete lie, they weren't actually _with_ her, "I'm staying with my Uncle Edward right now." She knew that the story behind her mysterious birth had been this. Her "parents" had died and Edward and Bella had taken her in as newlyweds. She actually felt pretty proud of her well-thought-out story, that was, until Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"That's him!" she grinned happily. She still couldn't figure out why Charlie was behaving so strangely. She decided that she would figure it out once she got home again though.

"Did you come up for the wedding?"

Wedding? That confused her. No one had mentioned a wedding anytime soon. Maybe her family had wanted to surprise her. Renesmee loved any excuse to dress up.

That must be it. It would explain why Auntie Rosalie and Auntie Alice were taking her shopping today. They were going to get her a new dress! But, then again, who would want the Cullens at their wedding? She knew that most people found them intimidating.

So she played along. Maybe he would give her some more information if she did. She was a little annoyed that no one had told her. She enjoyed having something to talk about. She would have to start asking Jake when her family didn't tell her things.

"Yes, could you call them now?" she asked anxiously.

"Sure," he mumbled, inviting her as he asked for her name.

"Renesmee Cullen," she replied quickly.

"Renee-Esme?" he asked. Separating the two names completely.

"No, Ruh-Nez-May. You blend it all together."

"Okay, then," he walked over to the phone and dialed the Cullen's number.

She tried her best to listen in to the call, but she was having difficulty paying attention to anything at the moment. She tried her hardest to keep the tears from overflowing. She wanted Grandpa Charlie to know who she was again.

She had been too consumed in her own thoughts to realize that Grandpa was done talking on the phone.

"Well, kid," he said, walking over towards where Renesmee was sitting, "They should be here in a few minutes. For now, you can just stay here. I'll be a bit late today, but I think that this counts as work." He grinned at her a little bit, and she smiled back shyly.

They just sat there for a while. Grandpa Charlie awkwardly trying to make conversation while Renesmee tried to figure out what was going on. She had been unsuccessful by the time the doorbell rang.

Charlie and she began to walk to the door. She grabbed his hand, feeling a bit nervous, what if no one remembered her? The thought scared her, but it could be true. What if her kidnapper had done this? Made it so no one would remember Nessie. But, why? She didn't have time to consider it before Charlie opened the door.

It was Grandpa Carlisle. She felt a little disappointed. Where were Momma and Daddy?

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! Make sure you review and possibly favorite and follow my story. –NessieTheNudger**


	3. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any glory belongs to God.**

**Author's Note: Another update! **** I've just been so excited about this story. I typed this up last night and went through to edit and proofread today. I was going to make you guys wait until tomorrow, but I decided that I would just post it now. Thank you HummingBird and Twilight Fan for reviewing my story so far! It really means a lot, and it helped me feel motivated to write this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, Charlie. Thank you for finding Renesmee. We were all getting very nervous. She likes to go exploring in the woods. I guess she got a little lost."

"Well, I'll say," Charlie said critically. "She almost started crying."

Had it been that obvious? Renesmee sighed.

"Goodbye, Gr – sir. Thank you for helping me." Nessie let go of his hand and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem. Just doing my job. No more of that running off into the woods. Got it?"

"Got it." Renesmee flashed her perfect teeth in a grin and flitted off to Carlisle.

"Thank you again, Charlie," said Carlisle.

Carlisle held out his hand for Nessie, and they walked to his car.

She found herself fidgeting in her seat. Would Grandpa Carlisle remember her? She took a deep breath as he sat down and started the car. Grandpa was an understanding man. He would listen to her and believe her even if he didn't remember her. At least she had that comfort. Momma and Daddy would still love her anyways, wouldn't they?

As soon as Carlisle shut the door, he began to speak, "Tell me about yourself, child."

"You don't remember me, do you?" she questioned sadly.

"I suppose I do not, but please, begin, maybe you could remind me."

Renesmee emitted another sigh, but nevertheless, she began, "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm the daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen."

"Daughter? How is that possible?" Renesmee could practically hear the gears turning in Grandpa's head.

"It would be easier to show you. Can you wait just a while? I promise that I will explain. When can I see Momma and Daddy?"

"Show me? Are you gifted?" Carlisle now sounded extremely interested in Renesmee, "How old are you, Renesmee?"

Another sigh, "Yes, I'm gifted. I'm only nine-months-old. Physically and mentally I'm much older though. I should be fully grown in only seven years."

After exchanging a few more questions they pulled up to the Cullen Mansion. It felt nice to be home. She hoped Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie would help her pick out something to wear. Her clothes should still be there. That could possibly help them remember. She could even show them her nursery if her gift didn't prove her existence enough.

The car came to a halt. Renesmee did her best to smooth out her dress, and she attempted to get the stains out before Carlisle got back to her.

"Family meeting," Carlisle said, it was quiet enough that he could've only been talking to Nessie, but she knew better than that. She had lived with vampires all her life, "I have someone that we all need to meet."

She grabbed Grandpa's hand again. They walked at a human pace, so they wouldn't frighten the rest of the family she assumed. Upon first sight, many believed that she was an immortal child, a human toddler bitten by a vampire. Unlike Renesmee, these children were uncontrollable and could not be taught to control their thirst.

The nerves were coming back. She hoped Momma would be there. That would make her feel a lot better.

"Please, remember everyone. Stay calm. She means no harm, and she isn't what she appears to be," Carlisle spoke to the vampires on the other side of the wall, doing his best to prepare them to meet Renesmee.

This situation reminded Renesmee of the time the Cullens had gathered witnesses to prove to the Volturi that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child. She felt depressed by the thought that her own family believed that she was one. Well, she expected them to anyways.

Renesmee heard many gasps as they entered the dining room. She scanned the room looking for her momma. There were looks of disapproval and fury. Not one of the Cullens seemed to be welcoming of her. She wondered why Carlisle had accepted her so calmly at Charlie's house. She might have to ask him later. She ignored her family's discouraging outbursts as she looked about the room for Bella and Edward. Were they still at the cottage?

She had only just begun to ask where they were before Carlisle guessed her question.

"Wait just a few moments. Let me explain to them."

She agreed, but felt her patience wearing. She wanted so badly to understand what was going on.

"This is Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee." Carlisle said as calmly as possible. It took a while for everyone to process the new information. Even Emmett, who always was cracking a joke, looked extremely serious.

Esme was the first to speak, "How? Our kind cannot reproduce."

"I'm still waiting for Renesmee to explain that to me. I'm most interested in hearing about all of this. Will you show me now?"

She felt relieved at the chance to turn away from the critical eyes of her family. Maybe her gift would win them all over again.

"Of course," everyone jumped a little at her clear, soprano voice, ignoring them, she reached her small hand out to touch Carlisle's face.

She showed him everything, from her very fist memory to waking up in the forest. She tried her best not to leave out a single detail. It was important that Grandpa understood completely. Many vampires had found Nessie interesting, and she knew that Carlisle was included in that group. After she had nothing left to show him, she lifted her hot hand off of his cheek and waited for his reaction.

"How fascinating," Carlisle commented. Seeing everyone's confusion, Carlisle explained Nessie's gift to everyone.

"May I see, Renesmee?" Esme smiled at the young child. Glad to have found someone else to accept her. Renesmee beamed and eagerly went and pressed her hand to Esme's face. Renesmee showed her the same memories that she had shown Carlisle. As soon as she had finished, Esme gave her a hug. "You must be so frightened right now," she told Renesmee gently, "Tell me if there is anything I can do to make you feel more at home."

"Thank you," Renesmee responded. She felt delighted that her grandmother already liked her again. Would the rest of them be so hard to convince? It couldn't be too hard. They must all love her already deep down.

She decided on showing Auntie Alice next. Then, she showed Uncle Jasper. Finishing with Uncle Emmett. One by one, each Cullen came to accept her again.

Once she reached her Auntie Rosalie, she beamed widely. Renesmee had been told that Rosalie had loved her from the very beginning. She assumed that she would love Renesmee as easily now. She held out her arms, waiting for a hug. Rosalie frowned at Renesmee before walking out of the room. Leaving Nessie waiting for a hug.

"Sorry, Renesmee," apologized Emmett, "Let me go talk to her."

Renesmee felt her eyes welling up with tears again. Her Auntie Rosalie didn't like her anymore. What had she done?

All the vampires in the room began to feel uneasy. They didn't often deal with crying children.

Once again, Esme was the first to react. She picked up Renesmee and sat her down in her lap. Pulling her close. She whispered soothing words to Nessie as best she could, and soon enough – with the help of Jasper – she calmed down enough to use her gift on Esme again.

She replayed the same scene. Tainting the picture with confusion and disappoint. The question in her scene was obvious: Why did Rosalie dislike Renesmee now?

"Rosalie has a harder time accepting certain things than some of us do," she answered the best that she could.

Nessie nodded, though she still didn't quite understand why.

She turned to Carlisle, "May I see my momma and daddy now?" She wanted her momma most of all, even if she wouldn't remember Renesmee.

"Renesmee," Carlisle said, "Your mother and father aren't here right now."

"Where are they?" She asked, feeling a bit upset again. Had something happened to them?

"They are on their honeymoon."

**Author's Note: What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! If you have anything that you would like for me to put in the story, you can PM me or leave a comment. I love hearing feedback, so please review! –NessieTheNudger 3**


	4. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any glory belongs to God.**

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter! It's not as long as my other chapters have been (not counting the prologue), but I hope you all will enjoy it anyways. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter because I didn't get any reviews on Chapter 2. L You guys have to tell me how I'm doing, and if you are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"Honeymoon?"

That couldn't be possible. Her parents had been married for almost 11 months now.

"Yes," Carlisle answered carefully, "They've been gone for over two weeks now."

That couldn't be right. Unless...

She didn't want to, but she had come to the conclusion that she had been sent back in time. No one had forgotten her. They hadn't even met her to begin with.

She glanced around the room realizing that her family had all decided the same thing. Looking back on her time spent in the past so far, she understood. It should've been pretty obvious from the moment Grandpa Charlie had asked about the wedding. How puzzled he had looked when she told him she was staying with Edward. Her story didn't seem very impressive anymore.

Before any else could say anything more on the subject. Alice gasped, "Carlisle, Bella's future. I can't see anything. Do you think it might be…" she trailed off looking over towards Nessie.

"Yes, go ahead and call her. Let me ask Renesmee a few more questions," there was a worried tone in his voice – like he knew he needed to talk to Bella, but at the same time Renesmee might know some more about the situation. Plus, he needed to make sure they figured out why Nessie was here, "Do you understand what we believe to be going on?"

"I think so," she answered quietly, "I time-traveled, didn't I?"

"I believe you did. We can't be positive. We'll need to find a way to get you back to where you came from, but in the meantime you will stay here with us."

She nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice right now.

She saw her Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett walking down the stairs. Her eyes began to water slightly again, but Rosalie smiled at her – more of a grimace, but at least she tried to be pleasant. Renesmee smiled at her shyly.

"Hello, Renesmee," Rosalie said gently, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. Emmett told me that we get along quite well normally. I hope you'll forgive me. I would like to see now if you would let me."

"Of course," she beamed. She hugged her aunt, allowing her to pick her up, and started at the beginning again.

Once Renesmee had finished telling her story, Rosalie smiled widely at Nessie.

"I see now," she said happily, "We are very close."

Rosalie looked as if she might start singing. She wasn't actually a mom, but shown through Renesmee's pictures she was a close second to the real thing. She would even be able to play mommy until Edward and Bella returned!

"Why don't we find some different clothes for you to wear, Renesmee?" Auntie Rosalie asked.

"That sounds great," Renesmee answered, giggling a little.

Nessie expected Alice to go with them, but she was worriedly listening as Grandpa talked on the phone to either Momma or Daddy.

Rosalie and Renesmee had to go to the department store to shop for new clothes. Much to both of their disappointment.

Rosalie held Nessie's hand as they walked in. It wasn't very busy, but, of course, it never was. Together, they picked out a couple outfits that would last Renesmee for a few days. Rosalie had promised her that they would shop online or go to Seattle or Port Angeles to pick out more clothes soon though.

"Why don't we get you changed before we go back home?" she said, ushering Nessie towards the changing room. They picked out a blue dress with swirly designs on it, paired with a simple white cardigan and brown boots.

"There we go, much better," Rosalie commented, smiling.

Hand-in-hand, the two of them walked to the car. Just as they reached the car, Rosalie's phone began to ring. She answered it before Nessie had the chance to ask who it was. It sounded like another serious conversation. Nessie wished she could ask who it was right then, but that would be impolite. She would have to be patient

The call couldn't have been longer than five minutes, but it felt like hours to Renesmee. Finally, Rosalie hung up the phone.

"Well," Renesmee began, "Who was it?"

"Your mother."

Nessie's eyes widened.

"Really? Why did she call?"

"Yes, she needs my help. Starting tomorrow," she said seriously

"Can I help too?" Renesmee asked, feeling a rush of excitement, she loved to help Momma.

"You know what. I think you could," she said simply, causing Renesmee to grin yet again.

Rosalie looked at Renesmee for a few moments before starting the car.

They drove up to the house. Renesmee could hear the muffled voices of her family coming from indoors. The matter that they were discussing sounded very serious. Two very important issues were going on right now. Both included Renesmee, and she knew it. She had had her doubts at first. She hadn't been told all the details of her birth. She could remember some things about it though, and she was guessing that this was the beginning of her story. Happening right now. There were going to be two Renesmees at the Cullen house soon. Hopefully the Cullens could handle both of them.

**Author's Note: Please, please, please, review! I don't want to give up on this story, but it's getting harder to write without anyone reviewing it or telling me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. –NessieTheNudger**


	5. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any glory belongs to God.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've been really busy. I had a friend spend the night, a youth thing on Wednesday, and then I had to babysit yesterday. I finally got around to finishing and editing this chapter though. I won't be able to update as often as usual though because I have to give my brother his laptop back. He was on a trip this past week, and his laptop is faster, and therefore easier to write and update on. I will still be writing though. Updates will probably just be not as often. Anyways enjoy the chapter! Thank you to all my new reviewers! It helped me feel motivated again!**

**Chapter 4**

They were just getting out of the car when Renesmee's stomach rumbled.

Nessie hadn't realized how long it had been since she had last eaten. It was now mid-afternoon.

Rosalie looked over at her, "What is your diet, Renesmee? Do you drink blood like we do?"

"I prefer it. I usually have to drink animal blood, but I think donated human blood is an excellent compromise," she grinned.

"We probably shouldn't hunt tonight. We need to help get ready for Bella. I could probably get Esme to help whip you something up. I'm not particularly fond of cooking," she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Renesmee laughed. Most of her family couldn't stand the smell of her human food. Grandpa liked for her to have a well-balanced diet though, so she had to eat some food. Plus, she couldn't go as long without a meal as the rest of her family could. It was one of the downsides of being half-human. More meals, and she had a bedtime.

She yawned, she still took naps during the day. Being a toddler, she had to.

"I'm guessing you'll need to sleep also," Rosalie decided, "It's been a long day for you, hasn't it?"

Nessie nodded, it had.

The Cullens didn't have too much food in stock. They hadn't been expecting Renesmee, and the plan had been for Bella to return as a vampire.

Luckily, they still had some canned food. Esme made her some chicken noodle soup. She downed it quickly and fell asleep on the couch after Auntie Rosalie read to her.

She woke up about an hour later. It was around 4:00.

She spent the next hour ordering designer clothing with her aunts. Alice had finally decided to take a break from her futile attempts to look into Bella's future. It was fun to spend time with them. By the time they finished, they had ordered enough outfits to last her well over a year. At least she would have plenty of clothes to play dress up! She hoped they would still do her fashion show. It was one of her favorite parts of the day.

The clothes were all supposed to arrive in a day or two. They had chosen the fastest shipping time possible. Nessie could hardly wait.

After shopping with her aunts, Renesmee spent some quality time with her uncles. Uncle Emmett cracking jokes, and Uncle Jasper told her stories.

It almost felt like a normal day, except for the fact that it wasn't as carefree around the house as usual. Everyone was dreadfully tense. She hoped it wouldn't last for long though.

While she waited at the table for Esme to make her dinner she began to worry. Had the future paused? Or had Momma and Daddy gone to Renesmee's room that morning and found her missing? Were they looking for her now? What if she messed something up? She could easily change the future. Had she already? If something went wrong, would Renesmee cease to exist? Would she change everything?

"Grandma?" Esme looked up from her cooking. She looked a little shocked at her new nickname but pleased at the same time.

Once she saw that she had got her attention, she continued, "Am I going to ruin everything?" her voice cracked a little, "My coming here, I mean. I'm just going to be a burden. In the way," the tears began to flow, "I just want to see my momma and daddy,"

Esme went over to her quickly, "Renesmee, the whole family already adores you, and you've not even been here a full day. You aren't in the way at all. You've already helped us so much. Think about how much easier you're making this. If you were not here, we would have no idea what to do for your mother. I promise you, everything is going to be okay. Your parents will be back tomorrow. I'm sure they will love you. Just like we all do," She hugged Renesmee, letting her cry for as long as she needed.

It turned out to not be very long though. Most of the Cullens had come to the kitchen after hearing Renesmee crying.

They all did their best to comfort her in whatever way they could. Jasper sent out waves of happiness to her. Emmett came up with a dumb joke, but it made her laugh anyways. Rosalie and Carlisle both kissed her forehead. Alice reminded her of all the new clothes that would soon arrive. By the time they were through, Renesmee was happier than she had been since before she had traveled back in time.

"Well," Grandpa began, "Since we all are already together, why don't we go ahead and have our family meeting."

Renesmee felt proud being included in a family meeting. Being the youngest Cullen, she sometimes had to sit them out. It was often times because she was sleeping. She usually got Jacob to catch her up, but it was still nice to be a part of this one.

"We all understand the matter with Edward and Bella, correct?" said Carlisle.

The Cullen family, including Nessie, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Seeing that Renesmee is here, we can come to the conclusion that Bella will be having this baby. But, we may have some complications, Edward, for one, is opposed to this pregnancy, and I can't say that it will be easy for Bella or him."

Renesmee hadn't ever known this. Her daddy hadn't loved her from the start? Her lower lip stuck out a bit, but she refused to cry. Her daddy from her time loved her, and that was in the past, but so was she. This was getting too complicated for Nessie.

"Bella and Edward should be arriving tomorrow, so right now we need to be prepared for anything and everything that could go wrong. I've already ordered some things that may be needed, and I will be setting up some equipment in my office tonight. Would anyone like to add anything else?"

"How are we going to introduce them to Renesmee?" piped up Alice, "Surely, we couldn't easily explain at the airport."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "We should probably leave Renesmee here. We could introduce her once they arrive, but we would need someone to watch her while we picked them up. I'm sure most of you will want to be there though. Any volunteers?"

"I will stay with her," Esme easily obliged. It was obvious that she already loved Nessie.

Renesmee smiled weakly, wishing she could be allowed to go with the rest of the family. She was anxious to see both of her parents. Not to mention worried and a tad interested in her father's dislike of her at the moment.

"Alright, then it's decided. The rest of us will go to pick them up."

Later that night, Renesmee went to sleep in what had been her daddy's old bedroom. She could never figure out why her family had beds in their rooms. It wasn't like they had any need for them because vampires didn't sleep. She had once asked her momma what they did at night. Uncle Emmett had found this question hilarious – though Nessie could never figure out why – Momma had simply said that they played chess most nights. A suspicious answer – especially since she had never seen a chess board in their bedroom – but she decided that Momma would've told her if it had been something that she needed to know. So she had brushed it off.

Rosalie and Renesmee read a few poems together before she finally fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold.

**Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was a little uneventful. This was more of a filler chapter. The next one will most likely be when Nessie finally sees her parents again! Thanks for reading! Please review! -NessieTheNudger**


	6. Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any glory belongs to God.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! It meant a lot! Just a reminder that I type up my chapters on my brother's computer, but I'm not always able to get on it, so that is usually why I'm not updating! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **** Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

It had all started out as a nearly ordinary day. Besides the fact that she hadn't slept well the night before, and the fact that she was feeling a bit uneasy that morning, it almost felt like just another day.

_Almost._

She had woken up at six in the morning. She could already smell and hear her grandmother in the kitchen. As she walked into to the table, she half-expected to see Jake gobbling down some waffles and bacon. She missed her Jacob. She wished to see him, but she also knew that she would have to be patient. Jacob wouldn't know her now. Thinking about Jacob was making her feel unhappy again, so she turned her attention to the display of cookery on the countertop.

Esme had made an extravagant breakfast. Since she hadn't known what Renesmee's favorite breakfast food was, she had simply made every morning food known to man – and vampires, she supposed.

Nessie, not wanting to turn down any of it, got small portions of just about everything. She thanked Esme, sat down, and nibbled thoughtfully on some ham.

She hadn't thought about it until now, but she realized now that she would get to see Momma as a human. Of course, when Nessie was first born, she had still been mortal, but this time she could actually talk to her mother before her transformation. She had always wondered what her momma had really been like before she became a vampire. Hearing stories was never quite the same, though, she did have to admit – Uncle Emmett had some funny stories on Momma. She had trouble imagining her being clumsy and blushing often though. She had seen pictures also. She loved looking through old photo albums.

Renesmee was just finishing up her breakfast when the Cullens were leaving. She received a hug, kiss on the cheek, and a goodbye from her family before they left her and Esme to go and get her parents.

Nessie wasn't sure what she and her grandmother would spend the morning doing together. It was only 6:45. Carlisle had expected that they would return mid-afternoon.

"So, Renesmee," Esme began, "What do we like to do together in your time?"

"Before I went back in time, we were making a quilt together. You were teaching me how to sew," Nessie smiled fondly at the memory. They worked on the quilt about 30 minutes every day. They were trying to prolong the activity for as long as they could. A quilt could be easily finished in less than half an hour if you were a vampire, but they chatted while they sewed. It was great bonding time, but the quilt wouldn't be in this time, and Nessie didn't wish to start over. They would have to find something else to do.

"I think I need to get dressed before we do anything though," Nessie decided.

"Ah, yes, your clothes came in this morning."

Esme was back with a multitude of boxes soon after she said this.

Renesmee giggled and clapped her hands in delight. They could play dress up!

Most of the morning was spent with Nessie trying on her designer clothes, and Esme complimenting her on how sweet she looked in everything she put on before they finally picked an outfit for her to wear for the day. They chose a golden party-dress. It was by no means necessary for her to wear a fancy dress, but Renesmee loved to dress up, and when you're meeting your parents again, why not?

After a quick photoshoot in her new dress, it was time for lunch. It was not quite as extravagant as breakfast, but it was close. She ate quickly again. Once she was full, and Esme had washed her dishes, they headed back to the living room. It was then that she noticed the piano. She felt delighted to see it. Esme, noticing her interest in the instrument, asked Nessie if she played.

"Yes," she answered, "May I play for you now?"

"Of course," Esme said happily, "Did Edward teach you?"

She nodded as she walked to the piano. She slid onto the piano bench and placed her fingers correctly over the keys. She played one of her favorites. It was a simple little song. She had written it – with the help of Daddy, of course. It had a happy tune. She played it easily. Once it was finished, she looked to her grandmother for her approval.

Esme had a look of joy on her face. If she could, Renesmee was sure that Grandma would be crying happy tears. She loved to see that look on her family's face. It meant they were proud of her.

"That was beautiful, Renesmee. Does it have a name?" Esme asked, finally speaking.

"Not yet, Daddy and I wrote it together. We couldn't think of an appropriate title for it though."

"It was lovely," Esme complimented again, "I suppose you should have your nap before they arrive. We have got about an hour left."

"Okay," Nessie agreed. The two walked to the couch, and soon enough she was asleep.

She heard a car door slam, and her eyes shot open.

They were home.

Esme hadn't left her spot on the couch, and she slowly helped Renesmee up.

"Don't worry," she whispered, even though it wouldn't make a difference – everyone would still be able to hear her.

She listened nervously for any conversation outside. Her heart was pounding, and her face felt hotter than usual. Would they like her?

"Who else is here, Carlisle?" she recognized her daddy's voice; it was gruffer than usual wrought with worry and other emotions. She was not used to hearing him like this. She knew her family had been blocking their thoughts about her, and obviously no one had slipped up yet. Well, except her. Oops.

Esme led her towards the dining room. She would be introduced in the same way that she had been when they gathered witnesses for the Volturi.

She was still listening in to the conversation. Carlisle hadn't answered.

"What's going on?" she didn't recognize this voice at first. It was a bit scratchy. Not melodic at all. It took her a minute to realize that it was her mother's voice. She recalled her memories from before she was born, and then right after her birth. She quickly matched the voice she had just heard with that one. It was hard for her not to go and give her momma a hug right then, but she managed to restrain herself. She would have to be patient.

"That's what I would like to know," her father's voice was a low growl. She had never heard him so angry or frustrated.

"If you'll come in, then we will show you," she finally had her thoughts under control. It was something you had to pick up when you had a daddy who could read your mind.

She began to shake.

"Esme," Carlisle said, "You can come out now."

She held her grandmother's hand tightly, took a deep breath, and followed her into the living room.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had too! Hopefully you liked this chapter. I will be posting a picture of Nessie's golden dress on my instagram account {mylittlenudger} so if you would like to see a picture of it you can look on there. Please review! It means a ton to me, and it really helps me write faster. Hope you enjoyed it **** -NessieTheNudger**


End file.
